


Smashed/Wrecked

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Smashed/Wrecked

Smashed

I remember shoving my way through the crowd because I couldn’t find her. I remember being terrified, fearing the worst. I never knew that the one of the awful scenarios running through my mind was actually happening just metres from me.

I never thought that I would let him get away.

She’d been by my side for most of the evening, with our group, never straying from my sight, until she went to the bar, and then to dance. Even then I had looked down at her from the balcony of the VIP area and watched her weave her way through the crowd, mesmerised by the swing of her hips.

I had a bad gut feeling about him the second I set eyes on him. The way he moved towards her was like a predator going for its prey. The problem was that I couldn’t just go down there and beat his ass for moving in on my girl because she wasn’t mine, and I didn’t need the negative press. So, I watched them intensely as they danced together, as he began to grind against her, his hands moving all over her.

I saw her pushing his hands away first. Saw her mouth moving to tell him ‘No’. I could lip read it from the balcony, he was right in front of her. Her no could not have been any clearer, and yet, he persisted.

If I hadn’t have been distracted by Marcel and Robin I could have stopped him. I would have seen when he’d grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off of the dance floor. I would have noticed him take her through the emergency exit. It would have been easier for me to follow, and detach him from her if I had only been paying attention.

It had been stupid, they wanted me to pop the champagne, and then we gathered for a group photo. By the time I’d gone back to my place leaning against the balcony rail and been called a ‘grumpy bastard’ for doing so, she was no longer in sight.

Moving through the crowd was not easy, and there were several possibilities as to where he might have taken her, each as likely as the last. It was one of those unfortunate nights where I was recognised a lot, and everyone wanted to snap a quick picture with me as I tried to squeeze past them. I must have mumbled a dozen apologies.

When I pushed the emergency exit doors, I thought that I might never find her, and the thought that she might have willingly gone home with him crossed my mind and made me feel sick to my stomach. It was then that I checked my phone, because out of courtesy she would have text me to let me know she was leaving so that I wouldn’t be worried.

Instead of ‘I got lucky, see you tomorrow’ the text read ‘H’, just a solitary letter. A cold wave of fear rushed over me. Had she been trying to text the word ‘Help’ and been cut off?

I pressed ‘Call’ then and followed the sound of her ringtone, ‘Twenty eight by The Weeknd’ blasted out of her iPhone.

I ran then, as fast as I could push myself on a recently injured ankle that was mostly healed.

To my surprise, the door to the bathroom swung open as soon as I pounded my fist against it, and I was through. She sat crumpled beneath the basins, her hands at the hem of her dress, holding it down, tears and mascara streaming down her cheeks. I couldn’t bear the sight of the blood, but I knew exactly where it was coming from, and what he had done. All I could do was slide my hands beneath her legs and scoop her up into my arms.

I carried her out of that nightclub bathroom that night knowing that I could have prevented it.

Wrecked

“You can say it. I was raped.” She held her coffee cup between her two hands as we sat in my living room. The police had left about 5 minutes ago. They didn’t seem that hopeful about catching him, even though Eva had described him to the best of her ability. “He didn’t even tell me his name.”

“He was a predator Eva. He was arrogant. He has probably done this before, and I’m sure that he will do it again. They’ll find him. Eventually.” I said the last word quietly, but she still heard. She had ears that bats would be jealous of.

“I wonder why he targeted me. I wasn’t there alone, in fact I was there with a group of athletic young men who could easily kick his ass. I don’t understand.” Her voice broke as she spoke. I scooted closer to her on the sofa then, and took her coffee from her. Her hands were trembling so much that I feared she would pour the hot liquid down herself. I then lifted her like a child, like I had when I carried her out of there, and held her. She sat comfortably in my lap, not recoiling from my touch, her head buried against my neck which muffled her voice as she spoke.

“I ruined your shirt.” I heard her say. I felt that her eyes were damp then, the collar of my shirt was absorbing most of her tears, but not all. I rubbed her back then, and shushed her, trying to calm her down if at all possible.

I knew that this would be the start of a very long road to recovery, but she had survived. She had told the police that he would have a cut above his eye from where she kicked out of him with her heel, and what a pair of heels she had been wearing, if she had caught him on the side that was spiked, he could have lost an eye, which was no more than he deserved.

“No Eva, it doesn’t matter. I can get another.”

“There was so much blood…” she sobbed.

“I know…If you want I can run you a bath. I don’t have any nice bubble baths or anything because I used them all when Nico was here, but you can have a soak and feel a bit cleaner.” I offered this, knowing that she would accept, and placed her down beside me on the sofa, standing as soon as I had so that I could go and run the water.

“Thanks. I want to scrub the feel of his touch off.” She pulled the jacket (one of mine) that she was wearing tighter around herself. I saw her visibly shudder.

“No problem.” I left the room then to give her a moment alone, her first since it had happened, and went to run her bath water.

~

While she was in the bath, I lay on the sofa, my legs spread out, and a magazine that I wasn’t that interested in before me.

It then occurred to me that I hadn’t lain anything out for her to wear when she came out of the bath. I stood and walked to my bedroom, rifling through the drawers until I found a pair of shorts and one of my old t shirts which was a very soft cotton.

It was quiet in the bathroom, I could hear that from where I stood in the middle of the room. The music I had put on for her had stopped playing and I couldn’t hear her sobs anymore, which alerted me that something was wrong, because she took a long time to calm down when she was crying and I had that horrible gut wrenching feeling again that compelled me to go to the door.

I dropped the clothes onto the bed and went to the bathroom door, knocking once, then twice. “Eva?” I called.

No response.

I panicked then, and pushing all of my weight through my shoulder, I rammed myself against the door until I felt the door hinge give, and the door burst open.


End file.
